Best Bedtime Ever
by ANW2004
Summary: All Married Melmacian Couples Are In Heat When The Time Warmth Testing is Over. (Warning: Rated M for Sex. If You Don't Like Sex. Nothing to Worry About It)
1. Bob and Flo

**Meanwhile, Gordon Shumway, an Alien That He Gets an Fugitive Life Until He Breaks The Ice. Then, He ran to the Pure Dark Brown Named Bob Shumway That He is Even a Dad even realize he's very horny (but not to mention how is this Words).**

Gordon: "Well, I Am Consider Me Here"

Bob: "Usually" (sigh) "To My Back And Tail"

Gordon: "That Tail is Stubby"

 **Gordon Walked Into His Room And Layed His Study Down On The Bed. Then, He Had Take Times To His Few Day. At Tessa and Anna's House, Tessa and Anna Couldn't Find Males. Males need to mate with other females. Realize However Gordon Shumway Ran To Anna and He is Being Outrageous To Growl When His Dick Came Out For His Releasing an Outrage Groan And Then He Actually Inserted** **into** **Anna's Booty and Then They're F*cking Right Now.**

Anna: "Ooooh Yeeeaahh"

 **Then, This is What Gordon Humped through Her booty.**

 **Later, in Park, Flo,Tess and Bob Walked Into a Bench Area And Then They Sit There.**

Flo: "Bob, Are You Sure About You Go To My Bedroom?"

Bob: "Yes"

Flo: "even though they do"

 **So, Flo And Bob Walked Into Bedroom and It Shows Up Their Bed.**

Flo: "Okay"

 **Flo's Mom Walked In.**

Flo's Mom: "Flo"

Flo: "Mommy"

Flo's Mom: "Bob is Going To Help You"

Flo: "Okay, Mom"

 **Then, Bob Has To Take Flo's Cute Dress Off And Then, Flo Yells And Screams Actually.**

Flo: "NOOOOOOOOOO! YOU'RE NOT TAKING MY CLOTHES OOOOOOOOOOOOOFF!"

Bob: "Yes You Are!"

Flo: "No I'm Not!"

 **Then, Flo Putted Into Bed. Then Spread Her Leg Twice. Then Bob Connect his Dick through Flo's Pussy (So the word is very fine I guess) and started humping up and down.**

 **Flo Started Moaning.**

Flo: "UUUUUUUUUUUH OOOOOOOHH YEEEEEEAAAH"

 **Then, Either Bob Grabbed Flo's Butt And Then, Eventually He Spanked Her Butt.**

Flo: "Mmmmmmmmmm Smack By Booty"

 **Then, Bob Smiled Eventually.**

 **Later, at Forest of Summer. Adult Augie Walked Into a Worldest Hill When She is 211 Year Old.**

Augie: "Hi, I'm Augie"

 **Augie Looked Her Sound In Unhappy Tune.**

Skip: "Augie, I Want You a Hug"

 **Back To Bedroom, When Flo Looked Up And Then Which Bob Needed and Cummed on Her When Flo Snorts Like Crazy.**

Flo: "Mmmmmmmmmmm" (snort) (snort) (snort) (snort)

 **Then, Flo Snorts That Sounds Like a Pig And Then, Once, Flo Takes Her Every Moving And Then She Glimpsed Her Fingers And Toes And Began to Moan Again.**

Flo: "UUGGGGHH! Could Even Mom Wanted To Come Here?"

Bob: "Yyess"

 **Then, Actually Bob and Flo Were Both Moaning.**

Flo: "Cum with Me Mommy"

 **Then Flo's Mom Ran And Actually Bob Even Cummed Again On Her.**

Flo's Mom (unknown name): "ooooooh mmmmmmmmmmmm" (snort) "mmmmmmmmmm" (snort) (snort) (snort)

 **When Flo's Mom Began Snorting Like a Pig And Then, Their Bodies Twitched And They Twitch Toes And That Is When, Flo Curled Her Toes.**

 **Actually She Got Out Of Him.**

Flo: "Thank You"

 **Then, Tessa Came Out Of Nowhere.**

Tessa: "You're Welcome"

 **The End.**


	2. Skip and Rhonda

**Once Upon a Time In Melmac, Rhonda is Finally Came Home in the World.**

Rhonda: "I'm free!"

 **Then, She Run From The New Life of Used World And Then, How Stopped By Gordon Shumway.**

Gordon: "if you wanted to go here. Find me in there"

Rhonda: "Okay"

 **Then, Rhonda and Gordon Walked Into The Life Polyester Island And Then Later, They Went To Another Place, He Likes Her.**

Gordon: "Okay, Rhonda, Give Me Your Help"

Rhonda: "Okay"

Gordon: "As Long He Remembers Me"

Rhonda: "Uh huh"

 **They Ran. There's Larson Petty over here.**

Larson Petty: "these demon liar of s**ts Taking Longer!"

Gordon: "no! Go away!"

Rhonda: "how happened here?"

Gordon: "Larson Petty turned the darkness!"

 **Then Ran Off.**

Rhonda: "we tried to"

Gordon: "Yeah, we are great lovers"

 **2 Minutes Later. Gordon Cheated on Rhonda because she doesn't want to like him anymore.**

Rhonda: "you cheated me?"

Gordon: "what the hell ever. Bye"

 **At Her Home. Rhonda and Her Mother Got Home.**

Mother: "Rhonda, Are Ready For your Own?"

Rhonda: "I need Gordon Shumway"

Mother: "But Rhonda, Gordon cheated on You"

Rhonda: "I need skip"

Mother: "Oh! I had an idea, missy. Skipper's gonna Meet You At eddie's Cat up diner. Have fun!"

 **Meanwhile, Rhonda Went On Eddie's Cat Up Diner and Shows the Ducktales photograph painting. Before Skip Ran To Her.**

Skip: "Rhonda!"

Rhonda: "Skip!"

 **Skip Hugged Rhonda.**

Skip: "can you talk to Tessa,Anna and Me?"

Rhonda: "Yes, Dear"

 **Meanwhile, Tessa is a Tan Furred Melmacian That Has Wearing a Green Shirt,Blue Skirt And Orange Slippers. She is a Same Age as Rhonda. Anna is a Girl That Had Same Color as Gordon Shumway, plus Had Wearing Orange shirt,black skirt and red boots. She is a Same Age as Gordon Shumway.**

Anna: "Hi, Rhonda"

Rhonda: "Hi, Anna"

Anna: "this is the one I am keeping consider in restaurant"

Rhonda: "well. I know how it is to be able for the weekend"

Anna: "Thank You"

Tessa: "Hi, my name is Tessa. I'm a Female Melmacian That I like Playing Games"

Rhonda: "that's nice"

 **Rhonda Shakes Tessa's Hand And Stood Through A Male Melmacian Crying.**

Tessa: "Look! He sounds like Rick and Gordon"

 **Meanwhile At Polyester Island. Skip and Rhonda Are Having a Good Time.**

Skip: "Okay, Rhonda, what do you think?"

Rhonda: "I'm always good"

Skip: "awwwww. You're cute, girly"

Rhonda: "Okay"

 **Only We Can Hear Rick Talking in the Middle To Meet Him And Rhonda.**

Rick: "Okay, What's up with that?"

Skip: "me and Rhonda we're together"

Rick: "Oh. Thanks"

 **Meanwhile in Sometimes They Feel This Awesome.**

Skip: "Okay. What about you?"

Rhonda: "Oh Okay. I'm good"

 **At Least Then, Larson Petty Came In A Second.**

Larson Petty: "What is Meaning of this Crap! Or S**t!"

Skip: "go away, Petty!"

 **Then Meanwhile, At The Park.**

Skip: "Rhonda, I need help you out"

Rhonda: "Sure"

 **Then, We Went To Other Hotel's Bedroom.**

Skip: "What's wrong, Rhonda"

Rhonda: "I think. My shorts are wet unusually"

Skip: "let me see"

 **That Happen When Skip Saw When Rhonda Had Worried and Shocked.**

Skip: "Rhonda, that's wet! But take it off"

 **Skip Normally Takes Rhonda's Clothes Off.**

Rhonda: "Oh no! You're not taking my clothes off!?"

Skip: "Yes you are, girly"

 **He Took his Shirt off and Removes his Glasses From His Head.**

Rhonda: "hey! You forgot your blanket, skip"

Skip: "Okay"

 **Then, He Put a Blanket On The Bed.**

Skip: "Okay, Rhonda, lay down on your bed"

 **Rhonda Lays Down On This Bed.**

Rhonda: "you like me?"

Skip: "Yes"

 **Then, Skip could think when he does. Before his** **Dick Came Out Of his Sheath.**

Skip: "you see me again?"

Rhonda: "fine. I'm not sure it is nothing?"

 **Then, Skip Grabbed Rhonda's Arm When She Wanted To Scream. Skip Growled as He Wanted. Rhonda Layed On Her Stomach Against Bed. Skip Granted Into it. He Starts Humping on Her.**

 **Rhonda Shuts Her Eyes And Widely Started Moaning.**

Rhonda: "ooooh! I'm also- oooh!"

 **She Moaned.**

Rhonda: "oooooh! Uggh! Skip! Yeah! Oooosh!"

 **She Moaned Loudly.**

Rhonda: "oooooh! Faster baby! Yeah!"

 **She screamed as her words.**

Rhonda: "oooooh! Okay! Oooh! Yeah!"

 **Then as after this completed. Skip Warned Her.**

Skip: "I'm going to cum on you!"

Rhonda: "what do you think?, Skip"

 **Then, He Groaned 3 Seconds At Her.**

Rhonda: "I think we have a second"

 **Then, Skip Cummed on Her as 59 Seconds Of long.**

Rhonda: "mmmmmmmmmmmm" (snort) (snort) (snort)

 **Then, She Got Out of Him When She Got Herself Panting in Few Seconds. Stella Joined.**

Stella: "thank you"

 **The End.**


	3. Rick and Stella

**One Upon a Time In Melmac, Stella Went Up As Waitress Walking Into the Street with Tessa.**

Tessa: "Hello, Stella"

Stella: "Hi, This is Me. I Loved My Friend As Much"

Tessa: "Thanks"

 **Meanwhilie, Stella Went Up Stairs to See The Briefcase that is Rick's Stuff.**

Stella: "What kind is this? Huh? Rick's Green Geek Shirt"

 **Then, She Hear Rick's Whistle About Ready To Be Married In 1 Day.**

Stella: "I heard you coming up there whistling"

Rick: "Stella!"

Stella: "Yes, Rick"

Rick: "if mating season starts tomorrow"

Stella: "Yes i am"

 **Meanwhile, Stella Got Out of Her SpaceCar And She Meet Tessa the Restaurant.**

Stella: "I'm the Waitress"

Tessa: "Wow! Are You Kidding!"

Stella: "Okay. We just happy to be here, but! Rick wanting me to be married"

Tessa: "Oh! It's going to be! Awesome!"

Stella: "I was Me in Melmac Polyester Island. I went to Vacation to see pictures of beautiful Ladies"

Tessa: "wow!"

 **Meanwhile, Stella Has Her Taught In Heat. Her Breast Doesn't Feel Right.**

Stella: "I Get Me Grooves!"

Tessa: "Now Go Get Rick Fusterman"

 **Stella Runs To Rick.**

Stella: "Rick Fusterman! Rick Fusterman!"

 **She Shouted at Rick's Standup. Stella has Talked About Around For Rick Fusterman has a Pure Brown Fur,Wearing a Blue And Yellow Striped Shirt And Has Bushy Hair.**

Stella: "Rick?"

Rick: "Huh? Stella! How's Nice When We Went With Skip Last Night?"

Stella: "Skip went too long and he and Skip tripped over the nightmares and hurt"

Rick: "that was interesting, we will go to your house"

 **Meanwhile, At Stella's House. Stella and Rick Walked To Meet Skip,Anna,Abby and Julie.**

Abby: "Hi! My Name is Abby Micmock"

Anna: "My Name is Anna Pope"

Julie: "My Name's Julie Andro"

Skip: "The Name's Skip"

Rick: "This is Me. This is My Girlfriend. Stella!"

Stella: "Hi Lucky Friends!"

Abby: "This Is Stella, My Friend Anna,Julie and Gordon's Friend Skip"

Stella: "Okay. My Name's Stella. I'm the Waitress"

 **Then, Later, Stella's In Her Bed Relaxing Listening To Some Music.**

Stella: "I love this music. It is Awesome"

 **Stella Went Sleeping On Her Bed. She Snores Loudly Before Rick Opened the Door And Turned off the Radio. Stella Went Her Shorts Wet.**

Stella: "Rick! What are you doing?!"

Rick: "I'm turning the radio off and turning lights on. You're wet"

Stella: "look at my red Shorts!" (Sees her wet shorts) "oooh ewww! It's a juice coming out of my twat!"

Rick: "I'll check" (Sniffs) "it smells bad"

Stella: "I didn't smell bad. It's smells a freeze"

Rick: "I'll better take your shirt and shorts off!"

 **He Takes Stella's Shirt And Shorts Off Slowly.**

Stella: "NOOOOOOO! YOU ARE NOT TAKING MY CLOTHES OOOOOFFF!"

Rick: "Yes you are, stelley, lay down your back in your bed!"

 **Stella Layed Down In Her Bed. Her Sighing Sounds Like A Choir Sighing.**

Stella: "why?!"

 **Then, Rick Nodded and Took his Shirt off Immediately.**

Rick: "I want me?"

 **And Then,** **His** **Dick Comes Out of His Sheath. Then, Stella Tries To Scream.**

Stella: "OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT!"

 **Then, Rick Shoved Stella's Mouth with One Hand.**

Rick: "Shut Up!"

 **Stella Slowly Lifted Her Tail To Show Her** **tailhole.**

Rick: "Your Tail lifted up?"

 **He Suddenly** **Pushed His** **Dick** **Into Stella's** **tailhole. Stella Looked at On Her Boyfriend's** **Dick.**

Stella: "Wha? What?!"

 **Stella is Whimpering and Cried As Rick Starts Humping and Panting On Her.**

 **Stella Began To Moan.**

Stella: "Ah! Oooh! Ooooh! Yeah! Oh yes! Oooh! Uuuuuuhhhh!"

 **She Moaned.**

Stella: "Oooh! Ohh Yess! Ooooh!"

 **She Granted a High Pitched Moan.**

Stella: "nothing. But moaning against Ricky's Stiffness"

 **She Moan A Bit. She Sniffed Her Blanket.**

Stella: "Oh Yes! Ooh!"

 **She Moans Lastly. Then, Stella Farted.**

Stella: "Oops! Sorry!"

Rick: "I Didn't Mean To Do That"

 **Later, He** **Pushed His** **Dick** **Into Stella's** **twat as Moving and Then, Stella Start Bounced Up And Down On Him.**

 **She Moans Again.**

Stella: "Ooh Yeah! Ah! Ooh!"

 **She Pleased And Moans.**

Stella: "Ooh! Harder Baby! Ooh!"

 **She Moaned Loudly Before She Rolled Her Eyes.**

Stella: "Ooh! Okay! Yeah! Ooh!"

 **She Just Sighed In Few Seconds.**

 **After She Had It. Her Honey Shot Came Out of Her.**

Stella: "That's Just Wet"

Rick: "Okay" (whisper) "Are You Ready?"

Stella: "Okay. Before You Cum On Me!"

 **He Cums on Her Face. Then She Yelled.**

Stella: "MYY FAACCCEE!" (Snort)

 **She Groaned And Layed Down To Asleep.**

 **She Got Off Him As She Panted. Abby Joined.**

Abby: "Thank You"

 **Meanwhile, Stella and The Girl are in Vacation. She Used Her Sites And Sits Down On Her Towel.**

Tessa: "I wish. I could be love you"

Abby: "I miss you"

Stella: "My Favorite Place is Beach"

 **Then, They Ran Fun.**

 **The End.**


	4. Gordon and OC

**Once Upon a Time in Melmac, it was Sally's Daughter Anna,her sister Tessa,Her Little Brother Named Little Tommy,a Big Brother Named Bob (Not to be confused for gordon's Dad) and Sister Named Lily. They're The Most Families That Informs Around The Family the Same Ages As Well. Her Parents are Most Same Age. Sally's a Same Age as Flo Shumway. Andy is a Same Age as Bob Shumway. Tommy's Same Age As Augie. Lily's Same Age As Curtis,Bob's Same Age as Bob Shumway, Tessa, a Same Age As Rhonda and Her's a Same Age As Gordon Shumway (it was about 234 Year Old).**

Anna: "Hi, My Name's Anna"

Tessa: "My Name is Tessa"

Tommy: "My Name is Tommy!"

Bob: "My Name is bob"

Lily: "My Name is Lily!"

Anna: "Here's My Mom And Dad Right Here. There Gonna Be Grandparents"

Sally: "Hi, Anna, I'm so proud it will be in mating trace"

Anna: "Yeah! I know that boyfriend but Zac Conner cheated on me"

Andy: "would you try Gordon Shumway for You?"

Anna: "Yes. Thank You"

 **In a Morning, Anna Pope and Little Tommy Went Up Skipping In The Sidewalk Playing Music "Go Go Scotch".**

Anna: "is that fun?"

Tommy: "Yeah! It's awesome when I do something"

Anna: "That's Great! Tommy and I are going to see Tessa"

Tommy: "Great!"

Anna: "here we go!"

 **Later, Anna Pope. A Melmacian Lady Just Sleeps Into A Nice Days At Night. She is Wisely Wearing Her Bra and Panties** **As She Knew Her In the Mirror As She Woke. She Slipped Into Floor And Got Hurt. She is Dizzy. She's Wet and in Heat.**

Anna: "Hey! What's Going On Here!?"

 **Her Legs Doesn't Feel Good. She Spreaded Her Legs Twice. She is Sleepy. She Saw Gordon Shumway (A 234 Year Old) Talking To Zac Connor because Always cheating against her.**

Zac: "Hey! What's Going In. I'm going to work now. Bye!"

 **Anna Pope is Not Speaking As She Wants Scream,Sigh,Groan And Moan.**

Anna: "I don't remember meh!"

 **She Sighed. She Sleeps On The Floor.**

Gordon: "What the!?"

 **He Just Shocked At Anna Sleeping On The Floor. Anna Woke Up And Went To Bed As Normal.**

Gordon: "what? Ok! I'm! I'm! I'm going To rip that!"

 **He Rushed to Anna Pope. He Rips Her Bra And Then, He Takes Her** **Panties Off.**

Anna: "NOOOOOO! WHY NOT! YOU'RE JUST NO TAKING AND RIPPING MY CLOTHES!"

Gordon: "Yes! You Is!"

 **He Growled As He Took Hawaiian Style Shirt Off.**

Gordon: "it'll come out now"

 **Then,** **His** **Dick Comes Out of His Sheath when Anna Is Scared of.**

Anna: "OH MY GOD! WHAT IS THAT!?"

 **She Screamed Loudly But Gordon Put His Hand Into Her Snout To Close Her Mouth.**

Gordon: "SHUT UP! I'll Pop Your Mind!"

 **He Put Up His** **Dick Into Anna's Twat.**

Anna: "No No! NOOO!"

 **Then, Gordon Shuts Anna's Mouth Again.**

Gordon: "QUIET!"

 **He Yelled At Her.**

Anna: "that's not my fault!"

 **Then, Gordon Layed Back Against Anna. Then, Anna Began Bouncing Up And Down Like It Did.**

 **Anna Began To Moan Like Stella and Rhonda.**

Anna: "Ooh! Oooh! Uhh!"

 **She Moaned.**

Anna: "Ohhhhhh Yyyyeeesss!"

 **She Moaned Again.**

Anna: "Oooh! Uuuuh! Ooh! Ooh! Oooh!"

 **She Moaned Louder. Till Her Legs Wrapped On Him.**

Anna: "what's thousands in the way?"

 **She Moaned To Be Asking.**

Gordon: "it's too hard! I need Do more!"

 **He Spotted On Anna's Face. Before Back To Humping on Her.**

Anna: "Oooh! Ohhhh Yyyeeess! Oh! Ooh! Ooh! Ohh!"

 **She Moaned Lastly. Later, Gordon still Asking Anna who Wanting To Cum on.**

Anna: "hey, Gordon, can you cum on me?"

Gordon: "Yyes!"

 **As They Moaned At a Time. He Cummed on Her.**

Anna: (giggles) "I prefer you"

 **She Giggled at Him. And then, She Got Off Him. Sally Joined.**

Sally: "Thank You"

Anna: "you're welcome, I wanna hope for well"

 **Then, Zac Conner Saw Thomas Herpy Humping on Abby.**

Zac: "Thomas, could you please get your dildo off the abby's booty!"

 **Then, He Got The Dildo off of Her and Taken Away.**

 **In The Sunset At The Street, The Music "Go Go Scotch" Plays Along With Anna,Tessa,Lily,Little Tommy and Something For Anna's Mate, Gordon Shumway Are Skipping In The Sidewalk.**

Anna: "Lily, how's your day?"

Lily: "Awesome, Mrs. Pope, I had an awesome idea!"

Tessa: "I'm enjoying the Skipping, Big Sister"

Tommy: "I like my Skipping In Sidewalk"

Gordon: "Here's my Mate"

Anna: "Oh Gordon, you're my Mate"

 **They Skipped Along Away. Then, Flo And Bob were Kissing Each Other In The Sunset.**

Flo: "I Love You So Much"

Bob: "I love you too so much"

 **They Hugged and Walked Off.**

 **The End.**


End file.
